moi MLMP
by MissMCat
Summary: si il y a une chose que j'ai appris au cours de ma vie c'est de ne jamais mettre en colère ma mère... sauf que j'ai oublié ce détail... slash, MPREG vous êtes prévenus!


_bonjour à tous. ceci est la première fic que je publie sur ffnet... alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi..._

_il est évident que je ne détients pas les personnages ni l'univers de JK Rowling..._

_sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_MOI MLMP_**

Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris au cours de mon existence un peu étrange c'est bien qu'il ne faut jamais mais jamais énerver ma mère ou plus exactement je devrais dire ma belle-mère. Et moi du haut de mes 16 ans, idiote que je suis, j'ai oublié ce concept pourtant simple. Je me retrouve sur le sol de ma cave en train de me vider de mon sang!

Peut-être devrais-je commencer par le début! Vous comprendriez certainement mieux comment j'en suis arrivée là...

Je m'appelle Maria Ludmilla Malfoy-Potter. Oui oui vous avez bien lu, Malfoy-Potter. Je suis la fille du survivant et d'un mangemort! comment cela est-il possible me direz-vous? Nous sommes dans le monde de la magie enfin! Tout est possible! Je ne dirais pas qu'avoir deux pères c'est courant, non loin de là mais c'est possible. Il suffit juste d'une grande quantité de magie! Et mes pères sont loin d'en être dépourvus! Ce n'était pas le fait que j'ai deux pères qui vous semblait étrange? Mais plutôt qui sont mes pères? je le conçois c'est assez surprenant. Le petit monde de la magie en a été tout chamboulé quand je suis née il y a 16 ans un certain 31 octobre!

L'histoire de ma naissance n'a rien d'un conte de fées ou d'une belle histoire romantique... non non. Mes parents ne se sont jamais aimé, pas plus que ma naissance n'était prévue mais ainsi va la vie... peut-être que si cela avait été le cas tout aurait été bien plus simple... mon arrivée sur terre c'est plutôt l'histoire d'une haine si forte qu'elle en est devenue vitale pour leur stabilité mentale (qui reste largement discutable!).

Je ne vous raconterais pas les 7 premières années de leur vie "commune". Vous la connaissez il me semble. Vous savez que leurs combats étaient quotidiens. Dans un monde où tout partait en vrille à cause d'une guerre stupide si il en est, leur constante opposition était bien la seule chose qui restait immuable. Cette constance est devenue comme une bouée ou un port d'attache... si l'un refusait l'affrontement ou semblait se désintéresser du conflit alors l'autre s'obstinait jusqu'à découvrir pourquoi... Cela a amené quelques réactions disproportionnées des deux parties, il faut bien le dire... cela a aussi amené à ma naissance... je crois que cela les as amenés à ce connaitre mieux que quiconque... ou plus exactement à se méconnaitre... car tout ce qu'ils savaient sur l'autre était entaché par leur conviction profonde sur celui-ci qui avait malheureusement tendance à tout déformer...

Au bout de ces 7 ans et bien ils ont réussi à obtenir un armistice mais cette trêve a été la fin de cette stabilité immuable dont ils avaient pourtant si besoin pour rester serein dans un après-guerre où aucun des deux ne trouvait sa place.

Papa a eu la vie sauve grâce au témoignage de Daddy. Il a quand même été condamné à 6 mois à Azkaban puis assigné à résidence. Tous les biens de sa famille ayant été confisqué par le ministère, il a été remis à la garde de son unique tante qui n'avait pas versé dans la magie noire, Andromeda Tonks. Petit à petit celle-ci a réussi à l'apprivoiser. Il faut dire qu'il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme total après son retour refusant d'avoir la moindre conversation voire la moindre interaction avec le monde qui l'entourait. Mais Tante Andie a réussi à force d'amour et de patience à le ramener à la vie. Il lui a fallu presque 2 mois pour lui arracher un mot, 2 autres pour avoir une phrase complète et encore 4 autres pour qu'il recommence à s'intéresser au monde qui l'entourait. Quand il a enfin eu le droit de recommencer à travailler, il s'est inscrit à l'école de potion d'Angleterre. Cela n'a pas été facile pour lui de s'imposer mais il a fini par réussir. Aujourd'hui,il est responsable de la section potions curatives au ministère.

Quant à Daddy, il a sombré dans une grande déprime à la fin de la guerre. Je crois qu'il ne supportait pas d'avoir tué et de plus il ne s'était jamais imaginé y survivre à cette guerre. Alors même si il voulait devenir auror par le passé, il n'en avait plus la volonté. Il en avait marre d'être un chevalier du bien. Il voulait juste être tranquille. Il ne voulait pas de toute l'attention qu'on lui donnait. Trop étaient morts et avaient risqué bien plus que lui... alors après la fin des procès il a disparu pendant un an. Et puis un matin d'hiver, Daddy a frappé à la porte de tante Andie et lui a demandé s'il pouvait rester quelques temps. Elle a accepté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fini par rentrer mais le fait est qu'il l'a fait. Il ne parle jamais de cette période avec moi... quant à la guerre, il ne le fait que très rarement et seulement si je lui pose des questions. Mais de cette année où il a disparu, ça il refuse toujours de m'en parler. Je pense que Papa sait ce qu'il a fait pendant cette année là, mais lui aussi ne me le dit pas. Il me répond toujours que si un jour il veut m'en parler il le fera et que lui n'a pas le droit de me le dire. C'est une question d'honneur à ce qu'il parait... Lui aussi, elle l'a sauvé. Les quelques mois qu'il a passé dans sa maison l'ont sauvé. Ils lui ont redonné un port d'attache...

C'est donc ce matin de décembre 1998 que leur cohabitation a commencé. Au début, ils s'ignoraient ou plutôt ne se voyaient pas, les deux étant plongés dans leurs univers peu réjouissants... Mais avec le temps passant, ils finirent par se rendre compte de la présence de l'autre. Mentalement je veux dire, évidemment ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre vivait sous le même toit. Ils n'étaient pas aveugles quand même! C'est juste que eux-mêmes n'étaient pas là. Leurs corps étaient bien présents mais pas leurs esprits... quand ils ont commencé à réintégrer leur corps la présence de l'autre est devenue flagrante... ma tante a une tradition qu'elle respecte toujours malgrè les années qui passent, tous les membres de la famille doivent se retrouver autour de la table le dimanche soir. Juste histoire de passer du temps ensemble avant que la semaine recommence... juste histoire de commenter la semaine qui vient de passer et celle qui va venir... c'est au cours de ces dimanches soirs que leurs vies ont recommencé à avoir un sens. Au début, aucun des deux ne participaient vraiment, donnant des réponses plus que laconiques aux questions de ma tante. Et puis peu à peu les conversations sont devenues plus animées, chacun répondant avec plus de bonne volonté aux questions posées et questionnant même les autres. Ils étaient souvent en désaccord et parfois des disputes violentes se déclenchaient. Ils se sont rendus compte peu à peu qu'ils avaient besoin de ces altercations l'un comme l'autre pour se sentir vivant... alors ils ont cherchés ses affrontements allant parfois jusqu'à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Et ce sont ces défoulements de rages et de douleur qui ont mis fin à leur dépression... ils se sentaient enfin en vie. Aucun des deux ne demandait que l'autre le comprennent non ils avaient juste besoin qu'ils acceptent de prendre les coups et de les rendre.

Une nuit de février, Papa était songeur et refusait tout contact avec Daddy. Celui-ci a insisté et a fini par comprendre. Cela faisait 3 ans que Voldemort avait marqué son bras... Cette nuit là, ils se sont battus aussi, comme des forcenés... je ne sais pas comment ça a dévié mais c'est cette nuit là que j'ai été créée... Après cette nuit là, les coups se sont faits moins violents et les mots ont finis par les remplacer. Ils ont parlés longuement de la guerre, de leur position, du rôle de leurs parents, de son issue, de l'emprisonnement à Askaban et de cette année de disparition... ils n'ont toutefois jamais reparlé de ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit là, enfin pas avant que Daddy se rende compte qu'il était enceinte... il faut dire que les grossesses masculines sont un peu différentes de celles féminines. Les symptômes d'une grossesse classique comme les nausées, les sautes d'humeur ou la prise de poids n'apparaissent qu'au bout du 5ème mois... avant ce délai les pères porteurs ont juste des maux de ventres assez douloureux mais très passagers... ces maux correspondent à la mise en place de la poche magique dans laquelle l'enfant se développe... Etonnamment Papa l'a bien pris... c'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe enceinte de son pire ennemi... ils ont vécu les quatre derniers mois de la grossesse ensemble... l'amour n'est jamais né entre eux mais une profonde amitié a vu le jour au cours de ces 4 mois.

Le matin du 31 octobre j'ai fini par me montrer mais quelle n'a pas été leur surprise quand ils m'ont regardé pour la première fois... ma peau est bicolore... la partie droite de mon corps est dorée comme le blé au soleil et la partie gauche est argentée comme la lune. En effet la haine qu'ils ont libérée au moment de ma conception a fait que leurs magies ont été incapables de se mélanger tellement elles s'opposaient l'une à l'autre... mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise... en plus d'avoir la peau bicolore, j'ai les yeux vairons. Mon oeil droit est émeraude et le gauche est argent. J'ai aussi les cheveux bicolores... le blond et le brun se mélangent à tout va dans un joli désordre impossible à coiffer...

Mes deux pères m'adorent et bien qu'ils ne vivent pas ensemble ont toujours fait preuve d'entente à mon sujet (c'est bien le seul où ils font front ensemble...). Après ma naissance, la famille Weasley est venue me voir au grand complet. Ils m'ont tous tout de suite adorée, calinée et ont fait de moi un membre à part entière de leur famille... j'adore mes oncles, mes tantes,mes cousins et mes cousines même si j'ai plus d'affinité avec Teddy et Victoire vu la faible différence d'âge qui nous sépare... cette visite a été le début de ma famille mais aussi le début de mon calvaire... ce jour là Daddy et Ginny se sont retrouvés... moins d'un an après ils se sont mariés...

Tout le monde se réjouissait. J'avais deux pères et une mère. Bien vite j'en eus une deuxième. Rapidement j'ai eu trois demi-frères et une demi-soeur. Tous me disaient comblée mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. En effet ma belle-mère Ginny me hait. Oh bien sur elle ne le montre pas. C'est toujours quand nous sommes seules qu'elle me le fait savoir. je ne suis qu'une abomination de la nature pour elle... pendant longtemps je l'ai cru moi aussi... je suis loin d'être jolie et mes particularités ont souvent fait de moi la risée de mes petits camarades de classes... elle me bat aussi, souvent, mais prétexte toujours que je suis tombée. Ma famille m'appelle jambe en coton à cause de ça... je ne tombe jamais. J'ai toujours eu un sens de l'équilibre absolument parfait... mais je ne peux pas leur dire. Si je me tiens tranquille et que je fais toutes les corvées et bien elle ne me bat pas plus d'une fois par semaine quand je suis à la maison. Etrangement je ne veux aucun mal à ma belle-mère. Elle a sans doute raison... je ne mérite peut-être pas de vivre...

Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que Julius Nott me fasse la remarque, un soir où je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps après que les serpentards s'en soient pris à moi, que je valais bien quelque chose sinon je ne serais pas première de ma promotion, ni même la nouvelle attrapeuse de Serdaigle... il m'a même dit que j'étais jolie... j'ai peut-être tort de le croire mais ses paroles m'ont redonné un peu d'estime en moi... ce soir là je lui ai tout raconté et il m'a dit que je ne devais pas me laisser faire... depuis il veille sur moi, empêchant les autres de m'atteindre et il m'a même appris à me defendre... Poudlard est devenue ma terre d'asile.

Mais comme toute bonne chose, l'annИe scolaire s'est fini. Ma belle-mère est venue me chercher car je devais passer toute mon mois de juillet chez Daddy. J'aurais du aller en Aout chez Papa... j'avais hâte d'y être...

Sauf que voilà, j'ai essayé de ne pas me laisser faire et j'ai refusé de faire toutes les corvées et au lieu de ça je suis allée jouer avec mes cousins au bord de l'eau... quand je suis rentrée, elle était tout sourire, m'a même demandé si je m'étais bien amusée... j'ai cru que j'étais sauvée mais dès la porte de la maison refermée, elle m'a entrainée dans la cave et les coups et les insultes ont commencé à tomber.

Cela va faire une heure que je gis dans mon sang sans pouvoir me relever... Daddy ne rentrera pas ce soir et moi je vais mourir... je suis née dans la haine et je vais y mourir aussi... Je sombre doucement... les visages de ma famille et de Julius me faisant de grands sourires...

* * *

**_Si vous préférez les fins tristes arrêtez-vous là..._**

* * *

Je sens une main douce sur mon visage et une autre qui me serre la main... "Marilou" bats toi mon ange... reste avec moi... J'ouvre doucement mes yeux et j'aperçois les orbes grises et émeraudes de mes pères qui m'observent. J'essaie de sourire, je dois encore rêver... mais leurs mains et leurs voix sont bien trop réelles pour que ce soit un rêve... je tourne un peu la tête et je vois autour de mon lit ma deuxième belle-mère qui me sourie tendrement les larmes aux yeux. il y a même mes frères et soeurs et tous les Weasley. Tous sauf Ginny... et je suis rassurée.

Papa me dit qu'il a eu la peur de sa vie quand il m'a trouvée dans la cave. Et que si Astoria n'avait pas été là, elle aussi, Ginny n'aurait pas survécue. En effet, elle riait comme une démente de me voir ainsi dans mon sang quand ils sont arrivés. C'est d'ailleurs ces rires qui les ont amenés jusqu'à moi... ils en serrent encore les points.

Daddy me demande de les pardonner tous de n'avoir pas vu, de n'avoir pas compris. Je leur sourie. Ce n'est pas de leur faute... après tout je ne suis que jambe de coton... Comme je suis encore un peu assommée par les médicaments je finis par me rendormir sur cette dernière réplique. La derniére chose que je vois c'est la tête de Julius, ce qui fait que je m'endors en souriant. J'ai survécu... peut-être ne mourrais-je pas dans la haine...

* * *

_voilà si vous êtes arrivés là c'est que ma prose ne vous a pas trop déplu..._

_n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est le salaire de tout auteur et ça fait vraiment plaisir..._

_à bientôt!_

_missmcat_


End file.
